Iritia Lawless
"Life is about finding a way to get screwed the least... at least that's what I've been taught.” Appearance Iritia is a small woman, petite where most women wish to be curvy but strong enough not to complain over scrubbing floors and moving furniture. She has hazel eyes and black-brown hair that curls half way down her back. Her skin is ivory and makes her seem all the more fragile. Clothing A skirt and button up blouse and a pair of hiking boots she's found along the way. Inventory The clothes on her back. Personality Iritia is soft in a way she hates but cannot seem to help. She genuinely hates to see a person in pain, no matter the pain they've inflicted on her, and the idea of actually hurting that person... she can't even think on it. There has been times this has been set aside; such as when a dear friend is in danger or she's out of her mind with terror. For the most part though, she's a gentle soul that just wants to be left alone. Skills Mostly things that have to do with running a household. Everything else she's learned has been from Chiyo, but Iritia is mostly non-violent and sticks with running unless it involves her friends or her pride... She'd rather be beaten down then back down in that situation... unfortunately. Background Iritia once had a normal childhood... she lived in a small town and had friends she loved. Then one day her parents told her they were going to visit grandparents Ritia had never met and they packed up the car and took their little girl to a whole other world. Iritia was seven when she found herself suddenly thrust into a world she didn't understand. Strict, religious, everything was evil except work and church. Nobody would tell her where her parents had gone, or even when they were coming back. The little girl didn't understand anything... so she simply did as she was told. Soon it simply became a way of life... rise early, cook and clean, then more cleaning. Later she would cook lunch and clean up before doing some reading - a pastime she was forced to keep hidden - before she started dinner and then to church and bed. This became her every day life until there was nothing else. Relationships Corrine MacCarthy - A spunky girl that also lived at the religious compound with Iritia. Was not taken to Jeremy's with them. Thought to be dead but unknown. Arianna Cassidy - A blind girl who lived at the compound and ended up with Iritia during her time with Jeremy. She's since lost contact with the girl and hopes she's okay. Chiyo - A woman she met with Jeremy who seems to have taken over as her surrogate mother/friend... or rather the only woman that's ever attempted to be a mother to the young woman. Trivia Iritia was raised by her grandparents in a religious compound. Gallery File:Tumblr_n5fgc8HBPi1r63uhxo1_1280.jpg File:Tumblr_n5fge4fOoO1r63uhxo1_1280.jpg File:Tumblr_n5fgeoGoho1r63uhxo1_1280.jpg File:Tumblr_n5fgf0318l1r63uhxo1_1280.jpg File:Tumblr_n5fgfdygBs1r63uhxo1_1280.jpg